


Fires of Life

by totally4ryo



Series: DragonLord [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is finally coming to terms with his recently discovered dragon nature and embracing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In “Fires That Burn” Ianto’s race was referred to as “dragonkind”. Since I wrote that story, I decided if I was going to continue it, they would be DragonLords, however dragonkind can also be used as a generic term to were-dragons. Some of the concepts behind the DragonLords are from “The Last DragonLord” by Joanne Bertin.

Title: Fires of Life 1/2  
Series: DragonLord  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen; Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen, Gwen/Rhys  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, I would have treated the characters better and everyone would get what they deserve. The BBC and He Who Does Not Know How To Treat His Characters claims it as theirs. I'm just borrowing them to keep dreams alive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Not really but takes place after “Greeks Bearing Gifts”, so some mention of eps up to then.  
Summary: Ianto is finally coming to terms with his recently discovered dragon nature and embracing it.  
Beta by: [](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Written for [](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonbigbang.livejournal.com/)**dragonbigbang**. This is a sequel to "Fires Within".  
Additional note: In “Fires That Burn” Ianto’s race was referred to as “dragonkind”. Since I wrote that story, I decided if I was going to continue it, they would be DragonLords, however dragonkind can also be used as a generic term to were-dragons. Some of the concepts behind the DragonLords are from “The Last DragonLord” by Joanne Bertin.

 

 

 

Jack stood on a stretch of beach outside of Newport and stared up at the dark sky with a blissful smile on his face. Against the backdrop of the velvet blackness of the sky peppered with glistening stars wherever it was visible through holes in the cloud cover flew a large golden coloured dragon.

It was not the most graceful of flights as far as Jack was concerned, having seen the dragons of Ianto's race on their home, and Ianto was still a little wobbly at times but he was doing much better than his previous attempts of flight. Even better he had been flying for the past twenty minutes and he had been in his Dragon form for almost an hour.

Ianto had been making much progress in the last two days. He also started to accept and embrace that he was a dragon. Jack had noticed earlier that day Ianto projected some excitement as the time grew closer to when they were able to leave for Ianto's Dragon practice. It was noticeable even without Jack being able to sense Ianto's emotions. Owen even had teased Ianto about it, which of course Ianto firmly denied and attempted to pass off as nerves. Owen surprised them by leaving it there but Ianto was fooling no one, not even Gwen who shared a look with Toshiko even if she later made a comment to Owen that Ianto should not be enthusiastic about what Jack had started to call embracing his Dragon nature. Owen looked annoyed but got no further than opening his mouth because Jack had overheard and had something to say about. That resulted in an argument between the two that ended in Jack's office and Gwen being sent home for a couple of days to consider her treatment of Ianto. Thankfully Ianto had been down in the archives at the time and not subject to hearing the things Gwen had to say about him.

Ianto had sensed Jack's growing anger through their bond but did not ask questions about it. Ianto never did ask about emotions he sensed with the bond, unless Jack bought it up first. That was Ianto's way of respecting Jack's privacy. Jack was certain that part of why Ianto did that was because it was just the way he was. Jack was certain there was more to it. Ianto was still skittish and uncomfortable about their bond. It was not as if he did not enjoy the intimacy it brought, but he still felt that he had forced it upon Jack at the time of his birth, and even if they didn’t know it then, the bond affected Jack’s feelings toward him and was convinced if not for the bond, Jack would have had Ianto executed for the Cyberwoman incident.

Ianto still did not understand that, after Jack’s initial anger for Ianto bringing in a dangerous enemy that was capable of destroying mankind into his home, his anger grew because he had started to care deeply for Ianto and thought what they had started was just as special to Ianto, only to find out he was being used in hopes that Ianto could save his girlfriend. Once it was over and the Cyberwoman (Jack and Ianto both had since agreed to separate Lisa from the Cyberwoman – Lisa was the woman Ianto had loved and the Cyberwoman was what the Cybermen had done to Lisa) was killed, Jack had time to think things over. He did not immediately execute or Retcon Ianto, Jack had to applaud Ianto for his devotion and loyalty. Jack also knew he would have done the same thing if he loved someone that much. He had done some terrible things to protect loved ones. When he had gone to see Ianto during the younger man’s suspension, they had talked. Jack learnt how Ianto had started things between them only to keep Jack from discovering the Cyberwoman, but as things progressed he had started to battle with feelings of guilt because he had started to care for Jack deeply and looked forward to their time together. That had led to Jack admitting why he was so angry. They both admitted to a lot during that talk and talks in the days that had followed until they decided they were going to pick up where they had left off. Ianto might still have been mourning the death of the woman he loved, but he also knew that woman was killed months ago in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto also knew that he had also fallen for Jack and he still had him. His relationship with Jack was helping him cope with losing Lisa and to carry on.

It was going well until Ianto had learnt the circumstances of his birth, of how Jack had helped to deliver Ianto and had unconsciously bonded with Jack minutes after his birth. Since then, Jack had been going out of his way to convince Ianto that the bond had nothing to do with his choices or how he felt about Ianto and only enhanced which had naturally developed between them.

Jack, on the other hand, since learning that the young man he had started to care deeply about could actually be around for thousands of years had finally started to admit to himself that he was falling in love with Ianto. He had been before finding out Ianto’s true identity but fought against it fearing the pain when he would lose Ianto too soon, especially if Ianto stayed with Torchwood. He did not have that fear any longer.

With that self-admittance, Jack hoped that with love, he could convince Ianto to let go of the guilt and simply enjoy everything between them, the bond included. At least Ianto didn’t pull away. Jack knew Ianto felt safe being around Jack and appreciated Jack’s support and sharing what knowledge he had in helping Ianto accept and embrace his true heritage. Ianto also allowed the changes in their bond which brought them closer over the weeks since Ianto had made his first change when the cannibals held the team captive.

Jack’s attention went back to the beautiful creature above as wings flapped up and down. Ianto had been staying close to the beach but occasionally would veer off toward the farmland. Ianto had been flying up and down the coast from Newport to Redwick. Jack was in the middle on a wider area of beach, where they had set up a small camp including tent, folding chairs and a change of clothes for Ianto should he need. So far he had managed to transform back to his human form with his clothes only twice. Every other time, Ianto would need clothes. The first few times had Jack giving Ianto his coat until they were able to get to a location where Ianto could get changed.

The dragon flew out of Jack’s sight range, but Jack continued to look up to the sky, his eyes seeking in the direction Ianto was going the last time he was seen. Jack hated when Ianto would go out of his sight in case something happened, but he also knew he had to allow Ianto if the young DragonLord was ever going to gain full confidence in who he was.

That Ianto was actually going out of his sight said much to Jack. That confidence was starting to grow. This was the first night that Ianto had done so. Jack panicked the first time Ianto did but then he had Ianto’s reassurance in his head that he was okay. He still didn’t like not being able to see Ianto, and would tense up just a little.

 **I’m coming back your way,** Ianto’s voice said in his head. **Relax Jack. I’m fine.**

 **Just checking,** Jack replied.

As Jack waited for Ianto to return into Jack’s sight his mobile started to ring. Jack pulled the device out of his coat pocket and checked the caller ID.

It was Toshiko.

“Tosh!” Jack greeted, “what can I do for you? Do you need us to head back?”  
 _“Yes, I need you to head back, but it’s not for the usual. And it’s more what I can do for you. Jack, I cracked it! I’m getting translations coming through from the files you gave me,”_ Tosh’s excited voice informed him.

“That’s great, Tosh. Now before I tell Ianto the good news, I have to ask if the translations actually make sense.” His eyes looked upward again, seeking out for any sign of the gold dragon.

_“Of course they do, Jack. I wouldn’t have called you if they didn’t. Which was until now. I’m going on to start on some of the other files you have sitting for translation. And Jack, I’m going to be working on those video devices so they translate while they play. I should have that in a day or two since I’ve already been tinkering with one on and off and I think I know how to do it.”_

“That’s great news, Tosh. You are a super star. I’m going to tell Ianto, but we might end up stopping at the warehouse on the way back to pick up more files to be translated. If you don’t mind?”

_“It’s no more work than plugging in the drives. The files are on mainframe.”_

“Which thankfully fit an adapter that came through the Rift last year,” Jack stated.

 _“It gives a new meaning to the term Universal Adapter,”_ Toshiko joked.

“Oh tell me about it,” he said with a laugh. “We should be on our way as soon as Ianto makes his way back. I’ll call you if we’re going to make a stop.”

_“Sure thing, Jack.”_

“Oh, Tosh?” Jack asked.

_“Yes Jack?”_

“Why are you still working? I thought I sent everyone home hours ago?”

_“Yeah. Well, I did go home. Then I had an idea that I had to try on the translation program, so I decided to come back in. Besides, I know it’s not easy with us being down one.”_

“Remind me to make note of that on Gwen’s file. I had to do it, but it does put us at a disadvantage.”

_“Careful Jack. Gwen would say two days is nothing comparing to a month and maybe even something like favouritism to the enemy.”_

“Gwen’s thinking is too much like the old Torchwood way, which is not mine,” Jack snapped. “And here I thought she would be more open and sensitive, which is why I thought she’d be good on the team. I’m sorry, Tosh. I know you warned me when I hired her.”

_“She does have some good input to the team, Jack, but there are some things she just needs to change. Especially going against your decision and calling you out when it wouldn’t be her way. Even worse is when she does it in front of the rest of us. It makes the rest of us uncomfortable, and that includes Owen.”_

“Yes, she does need to stop it,” Jack agreed. “It doesn’t make me feel very comfortable either. Her attitude toward Ianto isn’t helping. I want her to work out, but now I’m starting to wonder. Tomorrow I want us to have a meeting before Gwen gets back. Everyone has a chance to have their say with no consequences.”

_“If that’s what you want Jack,” Tosh said._

“I’ll see you soon. Thank you, Tosh. I’d say you have no idea how much this means to Ianto and me, but I think you do.”

_“I do,” Tosh said with a laugh. “Bye, Jack.”_

“Bye Tosh,” Jack said. He smiled as he ended the call, but then started to frown. Owen most definitely did have problems with how Gwen acted at times, but it didn’t stop him from starting something with her, even knowing she had a boyfriend. He should be disappointed in Owen, but he did understand with anyone at any time. Not that he would actually do something with Gwen. Especially since it seemed that he was in a relationship with Ianto. At least it felt like that, and he understood 21st century relationships enough to know that Ianto most probably did not expect him to be with others. Even if Ianto also understood being able to love more than one person at the same time. Or at the least, loving one and caring deeply for another. No matter how Ianto’s emotions, the fact was that while he still loved Lisa, he found himself also willingly in a relationship with Jack.

**Ianto, where are you? Tosh just called and guess what she has working?**

**She’s getting translations? Ones that make sense?**

**Yes.**

**I’m almost there, Jack.**

**You said that before Tosh called. Are you still airborne? Or are you now walking naked along the beach?**

**You’d love that, wouldn’t you? And I wouldn’t attempt that without telling you unless I was very close to you. I’m not going to take a stroll naked.**

**You’re no fun,** Jack said.

**Don’t pout, Jack. And yes, you projected that.**

**Darn, you are a quick learner,** Jack said, half joking. He started to grin as he saw the gold dragon come into view as Ianto soared along the beach. **Come on in, Ianto, but don’t expect me to guide you in with light wands.**

Jack received a snort in his mind for a response and grinned, watching Ianto’s flight path bring him lower to the ground. Jack had opened the camera on his mobile and set it for video and started to record Ianto.

 **Oh shit,** Ianto said.

 **What?** Jack asked.

**Jack, move out of the way just in case. I just realized I didn’t think this through.**

**What?**

**Landing.**

**Oh shit.** Jack saw the dragon coming in on him fast. **Just try to glide on in. Stop propelling yourself.**

**Propelling?**

**Stop flapping! Now! Wings out and glide!**

**Thanks,** Ianto said sarcastically. **Now he tells me.**

**Sorry.**

As they spoke through the bond, Jack watched as Ianto spread his wings out and angle them in a way which would hopefully make him descend easier. It was not going to be a pretty landing but at least Ianto wouldn’t be seriously injured, especially if he maintained his dragon form, which so far he was doing for over an hour now. After he apologized, he quickly rushed out of the way of the dragon’s flight path, making sure he still had Ianto in the viewscreen on his mobile and was still recording his flight.

He watched as Ianto glided over the campsite. He estimated that Ianto had to be about 20 metres above the ground but still in a descent. The dragon continued on for about another fifty metres before he finally touched ground.

Despite knowing Ianto could not be seriously injured, he watched in horror as the dragon tumbled head over tail while still skidding along the beach until he came to a stop in a mass heap of twisted dragon. Glancing at the angle the large heap twisted, he started to rethink Ianto being seriously injured. He could have broken a wing or some bone in his dragon form’s skeleton. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would bring about complications they were not ready for. It made Jack rethink this list of priorities to get Ianto through his transformation into a DragonLord.

If Ianto had broken any bones in his dragon form how would that affect him after he transformed into a human? Or would he have to stay in dragon form until he was healed? And should Ianto be unable to maintain the form for that long, then the first question came back into play – how would it affect Ianto transforming into a human?

Jack was scared and stopped the video and, shoving his mobile into his coat pocket, he ran down the beached toward the unmoving dragon.

 **“IANTO!”** Jack shouted aloud and in his mind.

 **Softly Jack,** Ianto replied. **My head hurts.**

**You landed on your head?**

**Among other parts.**

**Sorry.**

Jack came to a stop next to the dragon’s head, noticing the long sinewy neck was twisted but not in a bad way. He stooped down to look into the dragon’s blue slit eyes.

The eyes blinked and tried to focus. Jack realised that the angle the large head was in, that Jack must appear to be upside down.

“I feel like a beached whale,” Ianto remarked.

Jack let out a snort. “That’s a good sign if you can make a joke.”

“Who said I was joking.”

“I don’t think it’s a good time to change back to human,” Jack suggested.

“Hopefully I won’t do one of those unexpected changes until I’m ready.”

“I don’t think you will. It’s going on an hour and fifteen minutes now. So, how can I help?”

“For starters can you help me get my neck straightened so I can stop looking at you upside down. That’s distracting and this is uncomfortable.”

“Right. Good idea. Next let’s try to get your wings out.”

“Fine.”

It did not take long for Ianto to get himself into a sitting position for a dragon with Jack’s help. His wings were still out as Jack checked for any breaks or tears to the membrane.

“Do you hurt anywhere?”

“Yup,” Ianto replied, stretching his long neck.

“I mean in a way that can be serious?”

“No. Nothing serious. Only an ache that tells me I’m going to be moving slow for a while in human form.”

“I can’t seem to find anything broken either. So I guess it’ll be safe for you to change when you’re ready,” Jack said as he walked back to stand in front of Ianto.

Ianto pulled his wings in and settled more in his sitting position. He placed his head back down on the ground with a sigh.

Jack sat down next to Ianto’s head and reached out to stroke the area between his eyes. The eyes closed and Jack swore the dragon almost purred with contentment. He could not help the chuckle. “Like that, do you?”

“Yes,” Ianto replied. “I do. I seem to have strange erogenous zones in dragon form.”

Jack’s eyes went wide and he stared down at Ianto’s head. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“No you didn’t, but I did,” Ianto replied.

Jack moved his hand away from where he was stroking.

Ianto moved his head so he could stare at Jack, the eyes level with Jack’s head. “Spoilsport,” he said. “And that’s something I never thought I would be saying to you.”

Jack grinned and he ran a hand down along the long neck, careful not to go against the grain of the scales. “I just don’t want you to be all hot and bothered while also being very sore. Let’s save it for when you can fully appreciate the advantages.”

“True,” Ianto agreed, leaning his neck into Jack’s touch, “but we don’t know if that will translate over when I change back into human form.”

“I should think it does,” Jack replied. “In fact, I know it does. I’ve watched it enough with friends of mine while I was on your world.”

“Oh.”

Jack blinked as he watched Ianto leer at him. It wasn’t so unusual to have Ianto do that with him but only when they were alone and never with Ianto as a dragon.

“Oh, that looks sexy,” Jack remarked. “And as much as I’m enjoying this, and glad to see you still retaining your dragon form, especially after that landing, we should be going. Tosh will not go home until she gets to show us what she has already, and with us being one down, I want her to be rested.”

“Give me just another minute or two,” Ianto replied. “I’m really hoping that I can change without losing my clothes this time. So far it’s only the landing that was disastrous. Everything else has been going well.” Ianto tucked his head in. “I can’t tell you what’s better – falling out of the sky or a crash-tumble landing, because I don’t know.”

Jack smiled softly when with a sigh, Ianto rested his head on Jack’s lap. For a few more minutes, they sat like that, both finding contentment until Ianto lifted his head.

“Stand back, Jack. Just in case.”

Jack seemed to shake himself and stared up at Ianto’s head.

“Sorry,” Ianto replied. “But I was also getting too comfortable like you, and as you said, we should be going. We still need to break down camp.”  
“Oh yeah, you’re right. I should give Tosh a call and let her know what’s going on.”

“I’m sure she wasn’t expecting us to leave right at that moment.”

“No, but….”

“Stand back, Jack.”

Jack stood up and stretched before he moved away, taking out his mobile again and turning on the video recorder, wanting to record Ianto Changing back to human.

He smiled as he watched the change. A swirl of gold started to surround Ianto and Jack’s smile widened. He knew Ianto would Change back with his clothes intact, especially since he saw the same golden swirl when the young DragonLord had Changed into his dragon form.

“What a way to spoil a man’s night,” Jack remarked to Ianto, now in his human form.

“Be good and you can see me naked later tonight.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m going home, without you.” Ianto started to laugh at Jack’s pout. “Shall we break camp?”

“Thank goodness it’s not a full campsite. Let’s go,” Jack said, turning off the video of his mobile and then putting it away.

 

OoOoOoO

On the way back to the Hub, Jack called Owen asking him to come in and give Ianto a check-up. The medic was cranky and demanded to know if it couldn’t wait until the morning until Jack gave Owen a full rundown on Ianto’s improvement in Changing and maintaining his dragon form and his crash landing.

“I checked him out as best as I was able while he stayed in dragon form. I wasn’t able to find any tears, cuts or broken bones and he says he’s okay, but I still would like to have him checked out.”

“He’ll still most likely be sore in the morning, no matter how thick his hide is. Besides, if he made that good of an improvement, I prefer to get his readings tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow,” Owen replied.

“You’re going to check him again in the morning, aren’t you?” Jack asked.

“Oi! Do not mock the comparisons, Harkness,” Owen exclaimed. “I have noticed some fluctuations in his readings from soon after he makes that Change and hours later, but I also noticed that the gap in those fluctuations is closing.”

“What do you think that means?” Jack asked.

“That he’s not a full DragonLord yet but might be when there is no gap and he maintains the same readings with little variation that what might be considered normal for his race. Of course, this is all theory since I really have nothing to go by,” Owen explained.

Jack started to grin as he gazed across to the passenger seat at Ianto, who was leaning back in his seat and had his eyes closed. The other man seemed oblivious to Jack’s conversation on the phone with Owen. Jack was not concerned because Ianto seemed relaxed and content and there was a tiny smile on his face. After flying for a half hour and ending it in a hard landing, Ianto had a right to be tired.

“That is going to change,” Jack told Owen. “We’re on our way back to the Hub because Tosh called. She’s getting translations. I’m sure she’s already working on anything that looks like it might be medical records for you to use.”

“Why didn’t you say that to start with, Harkness? That’s enough for me to drop everything and come in. I’m on my way now.”

“Ianto and I are still just outside of Newport, so we’ll be there as fast as we can,” Jack replied. “Meet you there.” Jack ended the call.

With his eyes still closed and without moving, Ianto commented, “The way you drive we’ll be there before Owen.”

“Just keep resting there and be quiet,” Jack quipped.

Ianto chuckled, still not moving but his smile grew.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Owen hung up the phone and got out of the bed to start getting dressed. He was halfway dressed when Gwen came out of the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To the Hub,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me because I could have been dressed too.”

“Because you’re not going, darling. Jack called me in,” Owen stated as he pulled a long sleeved button up shirt over the tee-shirt. “Gwen, it’s best you don’t go in. You can stay and wait or you can leave. I’ll be honest I don’t know how long I’ll be. It could be an all-nighter. Ah, so you’re leaving,” he added as Gwen started to put her clothes on.

“I’m going with you. It might be something important and Jack is going to need me,” Gwen replied as she quickly dressed.

“If your mobile didn’t ring by now then Jack doesn’t need you,” Owen pointed out, trying not to roll his eyes while facing Gwen. It could lead to her having more to say than she already had and he did not have the time for it.

“This is about Ianto, isn’t it?” Gwen asked, frowning.

“Yes, it is. Which is why it’s not a good idea for you to join us. That and the little fact that you still are on suspension.”

Gwen gave him one of her placating gap-tooth smiles. “Oh, he didn’t mean that. Sure he felt it best that I go home for the rest of the day, but I didn’t mind that. I had some things to do anyway, but Jack couldn’t go a few days without me.”

This time Owen did roll his eyes. “I’ll tell you what, Cooper,” he snapped. “Why don’t you just go back to that boyfriend of yours and wait until you get a call from Jack telling you when you can return to work, and make sure it’s not tomorrow.” He grabbed his leather jacket and started to leave the bedroom. “Oh, and make sure you’re not here whenever I return. Good night, Gwen.”

Owen could feel Gwen’s shocked stare as he stormed out of the house.

He started to have regrets starting his affair with Gwen. For one, it had caused problems at work because they did not know how to be careful around sensitive equipment, as when they had accidentally pulled the plug on Toshiko’s system that had been running the translation program. Gwen also tried pulling him in to her side whenever she would argue with Jack, and sometimes Ianto. He supposed it would be because she felt since they were having an affair. Owen did not agree with that thinking and most times with whatever Gwen was arguing about.

He had also just lost his patience about Gwen’s obsession with Jack. It was one thing if she wanted to have a little on the side other than her beloved boyfriend, and Owen was fine with her main relationship, but he was not going to tolerate her acting that she would drop everything while with him should Jack call and say he wanted her.

Besides, he had noticed that Jack and Ianto were becoming closer since their ill-fated trip to Brecon Beacons. They haven’t been caught doing anything they shouldn’t be yet, unlike Owen and Gwen, but Owen could tell, especially through Jack. Jack seemed more overall concerned about Ianto’s health than he normally is for his team. Jack also seemed to be slightly different. Toshiko also noticed little things that only a woman would notice and mentioned it to Owen. She had stopped mentioning it to Gwen because from the way Gwen would start acting it was obvious she did not want to know. Gwen also seemed not to notice the things that Toshiko would. It was most definitely denial, because Gwen did not want to consider that her hero and boss could possibly be in love with whom she considered the enemy.

Hell, Owen thought as he got into his blue convertible, perhaps Gwen was making more about of Ianto’s heritage as a means of getting him out of the way, seeing him as competition. At least that meant that she had to admit it to herself that she was never going to get Jack as long as Ianto was around.

And it looked like Ianto was going to be around for a very long long time, which is why Owen reckoned that Jack finally gave into whatever feelings he had for Ianto. Ianto may not be immortal like Jack, but he came damn near as far as Owen was concerned. Jack spoke of a clan of DragonLords who were near 10,000 years old. Not all DragonLords lived that long, but most had a lifespan of around 5000 years or so, which was much more acceptable to Jack than the average human lifespan. It meant that he would have Ianto around with him much longer, assuming they didn’t break up along the way.

Owen had to admit he was anxious to start looking through whatever Toshiko would have for him already. Not only did he have a professional concern for Ianto’s well-being as a member of the team, but it was a chance to study in depth a new species. He had an alien dragon as a patient. This was why he loved working for Torchwood.

OoOoOoO

 

When Ianto entered the hub with Jack, they noticed that Owen was at his work station, reading what was on the screen with intense interest. He did not look up as the two came over to Toshiko’s workstation.

“I assume Owen is reading up on Daikarian physiology?” Jack asked Toshiko.

Owen pulled away from his reading with a start. “There you are, Ianto. Head down into my office, and I’ll be right there.” He glanced over to Jack and added, “Yeah, I’m no longer in the dark. I was right about my gap theory, but from what I’ve read already, Ianto is pretty much well on his way to becoming a full DragonLord.” Owen’s attention went back to Ianto. “But you need to stop making crash landings, and it will hurt less,” the medic lectured as he typed something on the keyboard.

Jack shook his head in amusement. “Go on, Ianto and finally get some real answers from our good doctor.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack sat with Owen in his office, while Ianto made coffee for everyone. Toshiko was still at her workstation, working on getting as much translated as possible. She went through everything that she thought was medical files and the last of it was translating. She was starting on what appeared to be flightlogs, according to Jack’s notations from long ago, based on where they were located when he took them before Torchwood had a chance to go through the ship. As anxious as Ianto was to learn more about his biological family, Jack had set a priority of which files were needed.

Medical records and anything about the developing nature of young DragonLords were top priority. It would help Owen in assuring Ianto get to full DragonLord status with no harm along the way. It would also be helpful in treating Ianto once he became a full DragonLord.

The second priority was an attempt to determine what not only caused the crash, but what had killed Ianto’s family. Knowing what he did about DragonLords, Jack knew the passengers should have survived the crash. He wanted to know, if possible what happened aboard the ship that would have affected the DragonLord family on-board.

Owen had just finished going over the results of his latest exam and the readings he now had to compare against. They looked up when Ianto entered the office, carrying a tray with three mugs on it. Toshiko was behind him, already drinking her coffee. “It’s about time, coffee boy. Pass around the coffee and then take a seat and you’ll find out that even as a DragonLord, you’re being true to your own nature of being an over-achiever.”

“Owen,” Jack warned but looked amused. “Even if he does speak the truth from what I heard so far.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Ianto brought her coffee, she asked if it was all right to join in on what Owen had to say about Ianto developing his true nature and Ianto was glad to allow her in.

He was secretly pleased that it meant enough to Toshiko to learn more about his dragon nature. Jack he was expecting because of Jack’s own background, but he was not expecting the support he was getting from Owen and Toshiko. It made him feel good, and if even almost made Gwen’s callous treatment bearable.

Gwen had issues and from what he had sensed about her, how she treated him really did not come as a surprise to him. He just made it a habit of avoiding being alone with Gwen whenever he was able to, and so far Jack also made sure to prevent it unless there was no other choice. Meanwhile whenever Gwen started up while one or more of the others were around, at least one of them jumped in to defend Ianto. It made Ianto feel very good, especially when not all that long ago he was wondering how the team had felt about him because of the Cyberwoman incident.

It was all in the past, and ironically Gwen seems to be the one pushed on the outside. Not that Ianto would ever wish someone that, but Gwen was doing the damage on her own. So Ianto felt less guilty about it. It was her choice if she ever would be included in gatherings like this.

The four sat in Jack’s office but Ianto sat in a chair next to Toshiko because Owen had taken his usual spot on Jack’s desk.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack looked over to Toshiko and after giving her a smile looked at Ianto. "I'm assuming that you're okay with everyone here?"

Ianto shrugged. “Tosh is the only addition and she shouldn't feel left out. I have nothing to hide, especially to those who are so much effort with assisting me uncover who I really am." He graced everyone in the office with a smile. "You have no idea how grateful I am for that. It makes it easier to accept the truth."

"Do you accept it, Ianto?" Owen asked.

"I'm getting there," Ianto admitted truthfully. "It's like the more I accomplish with controlling my Dragon nature and the more I find out about my family and race, I feel a sense of excitement that it's part of what I am. When I had nothing more than what Jack was able to tell me in general terms it felt like it should be someone else and not me in a way. It was scary. Now not so much."

"Did you enjoy your flight today? I mean while you were up in the air part. You were flying for a half hour?" At Ianto's nod he added, "Were you getting tired yet?"

"Not yet," Ianto replied. "I would have gone on for a while yet if Tosh didn't call Jack with her great news."

"I would like Ianto to do an endurance flight soon," Owen said. "Time just how long you can fly before getting tired. That is once your wingman can give you better pointers on landing without banging yourself up." The medic glared at Jack. "I also want to be around just so I can add my own observations into Ianto's file as well as take readings on Ianto while he's in his Dragon form." Looking back to Ianto he added, "I also want you to land at first sign of getting tired. We need to get you to stop falling out of the sky. I didn't need the translated files to know that should stop. However I now know that it seems to be the norm for Dragonlings, which are young DragonLords before becoming full DragonLords, to be unable to maintain their Dragon forms for very long and suddenly changing without warning. Meaning there is a lot of falling out of the sky on your mother world. There are not a lot of crash landings like tonight. Maybe some rough landings but the Dragonlings are trained on how to land before they are allowed loose in the sky."

"I really should have thought of it," Jack said apologetically.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Ianto studied Owen for a moment and then looked over at Jack with an inquisitive gaze.

**Deal with it," Jack said. "He has reasons for the new questions and they will continue until he's satisfied.”**

The internal dialogue was cut off when they heard a loud huff coming from Owen and an amused giggle from Toshiko.

"Stop it!" Owen exclaimed. "I know what you're doing. Ianto, as your physician I want you to feel as if you can say anything pertaining to this. If you allowed Tosh in here then I hope you can feel the same for her as your friend." Owen pointed a finger at Jack. "And if you were discussing anything else this is not the place and time." He frowned, including Ianto.

Ianto looked down at his lap, maintaining a neutral look but there was a hint of a blush across his cheeks. Jack simply returned Owen's frown with a roguish grin.

"In case you didn't figure it out, which by the look on your face you didn't, I am asking these questions for a reason. Included in the medical journal Tosh translated for me is the development of Dragonlings from the onset of their first Change."

Owen glanced back at Jack before continuing. "Jack was correct that you did develop early. Even earlier than what is there for acceptable early transition to full DragonLords."

"I recall in their thirties for early development," Jack said, “which is why I figured I had time to track down the family I left the newborn with."

"Because of the extremely long lifespan of a DragonLord, the typical projected window for a first Change is between fifty and a hundred years old," Owen further explained. He gave Ianto an amused look. "My dear Golden Boy, you are merely still a child as far as your race’s society goes."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "As I was raised by human parents according to Welsh society, I am far from a child and if you ever dare imply that again, I'll toast your bits." He looked over to Jack. "You too."

 **I'll do more. Do you really want to have sex with a 'child'? And if that's acceptable in the society you were raised in, I don't want to know,** Ianto warned Jack through their bond.

"Stop it!" Owen exclaimed while Toshiko laughed.

"Oh leave them be, Owen," she said. "I came across some readings of the DragonLords bond and that should also be included in that guide for DragonLord development."

"Time and place," Owen replied in a huff.

“Sorry,” Jack responded, holding his hands up. “But as Tosh said, it’s part of a dragonling development into a DragonLord.”

“And as I said, a time and a place,” Owen stated. “I was also saying that Ianto is an over-achiever as usual. Not only did he change at a much younger age than the average DragonLord, but he seems to be developing faster.” Owen stood up and turned so he could look at Jack while still having Ianto and Toshiko in sight. “Jack, development can take months, even years, depending on the dragonling. I don’t know if it’s because of you pushing through your bond or maybe even conditions on Earth but Ianto is probably in the last phase of becoming a DragonLord.”

Ianto looked stunned. “I swear I feel like there is much more for me to go through before reaching that.” He shrugged. “I may be developing fast, but I’m still getting used to what I am and what I’m able to do now. I think it feels better to have that adjustment period of at least six months.”

Jack stood up and walked around his desk to stand next to Ianto. Placing a comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder, he said, “Ianto, there is no one more able to adapt than you. It’s highly possible that’s why you made so much progress in such a short time.” He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry for pushing you, but while I know about DragonLords in general, I never really asked for specifics. Only what I saw. Sorry.”

“You had no idea, Jack,” Owen said. “For all you know, Ianto didn’t have much time to embrace his dragon nature.”

Ianto placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jack. You were only doing what you thought was best. Owen, is there any harm in my developing fast?”

“From what I know now? No,” Owen answered. “If nothing, he’ll be stronger and more resilient once he becomes a full DragonLord. I see no harm at all, but I do want to observe him for a while, give him some endurance exercises according to what’s in these files. It would give me more of an idea of exactly where he is physically.” Owen looked back to Ianto. “Mentally, well that’s going to be up to you. That could take days or it can take months.”

“When I’m a dragon, especially when I’m flying, there’s nothing else I would rather be,” Ianto admitted, “but sitting here like this, there are times I can’t help thinking I’m some kind of freak.”

“Alien, Ianto,” Jack replied. “You’ve encountered enough of them to know there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Especially when you’re one of the good ones. And DragonLords are very good ones.”

Ianto smiled up at Jack. “Thanks. So Owen, what next?”

“You need some rest after your rather bumpy landing, while I’m going to read more. Ianto, I’m going to need lots of coffee,” Owen said.

“You’re not expected to read everything tonight,” Jack said.

“Tosh, is there anything for me to read?” Ianto asked.

“I’ve been getting what seems to be medical first and the flight logs, but I did start on some personal logs,” Toshiko replied.

“I’ll take the flight logs, please,” Jack replied.

Ianto glanced around the office. “Right. Long night ahead. I’ll make the coffee and call in for some food should we get hungry.”

“Ianto, you should rest,” Jack pointed out.

“Like I’ve never read in bed before. Besides, I feel fine so far. A little sore and tired, but otherwise not as bad as I was expecting.”

“It must be that thick dragon hide of yours. It’s that resiliency we’ve been talking about,” Owen said, “but the real test will be by tomorrow. Ianto, the moment you start feeling not okay, you let me know.”

“Yes,” Ianto agreed and got up to start heading out of the office.

Owen stepped in front of him. “Don’t just yes me. I mean it, Ianto.”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Jack stated. “I’ll know if he’s feeling different for the worse and send him to you.”

“You’re ganging up on me, so now I’m really getting the coffee. It will take a while to dig out the decaf instant, you know.” With that, Ianto managed to slip out of the office.

“He was just kidding, wasn’t he?” Owen asked.

“I hope he was kidding,” Jack agreed.

Toshiko just laughed and stood up to leave the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is finally coming to terms with his recently discovered dragon nature and embracing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In “Fires That Burn” Ianto’s race was referred to as “dragonkind”. Since I wrote that story, I decided if I was going to continue it, they would be DragonLords, however dragonkind can also be used as a generic term to were-dragons. Some of the concepts behind the DragonLords are from “The Last DragonLord” by Joanne Bertin.

Title: Fires of Life 2/2  
Series: DragonLord  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Ianto, Toshiko, Gwen, Owen; Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen, Gwen/Rhys  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, I would have treated the characters better and everyone would get what they deserve. The BBC and He Who Does Not Know How To Treat His Characters claims it as theirs. I'm just borrowing them to keep dreams alive.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Not really but takes place after “Greeks Bearing Gifts”, so some mention of eps up to then.  
Summary: Ianto is finally coming to terms with his recently discovered dragon nature and embracing it.  
Beta by:  
Notes: Written for . This is a sequel to "Fires Within".  
Additional note: In “Fires That Burn” Ianto’s race was referred to as “dragonkind”. Since I wrote that story, I decided if I was going to continue it, they would be DragonLords, however dragonkind can also be used as a generic term to were-dragons. Some of the concepts behind the DragonLords are from “The Last DragonLord” by Joanne Bertin.

 

As it turned out Ianto was joking and soon enough the team was armed with fresh hot coffee. Everyone tucked into their own corners of the Hub to settle down for reading. Owen and Tosh were at their workstations. Owen was doing more reading of the medical journal that was finished translating while Tosh sent a copy of the just translated copy of the flight log to Jack’s computer in his office, where Jack was doing paperwork while waiting. Once the copy was forwarded, she set up for another medical journal to translate and what looked like a private journal by Ianto’s birth mother. She had been able to run most of the files she had available enough to get file names and had started to classify them in folders according to their category.

Ianto had managed to talk Jack into allowing him to wait in the Tourist Information office until their food was delivered but only with a promise that once they finished eating, Ianto would go down into Jack’s bunker under his office and relax in the small camp bed to continue his reading.

When they had left for the beach earlier that evening, it was later than they had planned because of a Rift alert. It was a simple retrieval but it made them decide not to stop for dinner first. They did not even have their usual picnic style food they had made a habit of instead of having a sit down dinner, not stopping for even a quick stop for something on the go. They had left the Hub in Ianto’s car only with a flask of coffee and the supplies they had transferred from the SUV which at that point they considered essential: the small tent, blankets to sit on, lanterns and a bag containing a change of clothes for Ianto should he need it. Their revised plan was to stop off to grab a late meal, especially since after the last few times Ianto would be starving despite having a decent meal before Changing.

What he didn’t mention yet to Owen was that he found himself to be constantly hungry and had been snacking throughout the last few days, including more of some very unhealthy things than he was comfortable with. He had started to worry about gaining weight, but apparently there was no avoiding that no matter what he did or didn’t eat. Earlier when Owen had weighed him, he was had gained ten pounds total since the week before. Owen had credited to the increase of his muscle mass and did not seem alarmed by it. Apparently it was an acceptable gain from what he had read. Ianto figured that also with the increase of his metabolism, that he would require more food and figured the good doctor would bring it up eventually. Most likely that night since Ianto was hungry enough between dinner earlier and the flight that he had ordered enough food for himself to feed the team. The others would also notice. He figured if he did overestimate and could not eat it all, the leftovers would be eaten by all of them over the next day. Especially if Owen and Tosh made it a very late night, which it was looking like.

As he waited Ianto subconsciously pulled out his cell phone. When he noticed what he had done he stared at the phone. He was considering calling his father and asking to meet with him. It had to be done eventually, and now that he had Jack’s permission to talk freely about Torchwood, Ianto discovered that he really needed to speak to Lionel Jones. With everything that had been happening to him lately, he realized that the one thing that actually shook him the most was discovering that his parents were not biologically his parents, and that Rhiannon was also not their biological daughter. He needed to sit and talk about it with his parents. He also wanted to close the gap between him and his family from since he had joined Torchwood One. Things were already shaky when he had left Cardiff for London. His family did not want to let him go, but he felt he had to, deciding to go to University in London. He had been on a rebellious tract for the last couple of years. He found himself in the company of rough friends, finding himself drinking too much and taking drugs. He even started to steal. His wake-up call was when Ianto found himself facing his father, who had posted bail when he was picked up for shoplifting. He saw more than anger in his father’s eyes, he saw extreme disappointment. His parents had never given him any reason to rebel as he had except for punishing him for staying out late and coming home drunk.

He started to make amends with his parents while he was in University but still remained in contact with limited calls home and coming home for holidays. When he had finally started to close the gap between them, not long after coming back to London to start a new term after spending the summer home, he was recruited by Torchwood One. He found himself pulling away from his family again only because he could not talk much about his work, and did not want them to know anything about his involvement with Torchwood. He did bring Lisa home for the holidays and everyone had gotten along great and he had a wonderful time.

Ianto had felt guilty for limiting his contact with his family when his relationship with his family had been good, but Torchwood continued to keep him away. He had returned home shortly after the Battle of Canary Wharf. He had Lisa in hiding, and he needed to get into Cardiff branch of Torchwood in hopes of saving her. He stayed with his parents while spending time in a warehouse that had belonged to Torchwood One that Ianto knew Jack had no idea existed. They were extremely supportive and sympathetic to Ianto; having heard news that Lisa had been killed in the terrorist attack on the building they both had worked in.

Ironically during the time he had temporarily moved back home, he had the most secrets to keep, and his biggest was the partially converted Lisa. He spent as much time as he could away from home, needing to spend the hours with Lisa, while plotting his way into Torchwood Three. 

It was after he got the job offer by Jack, and finally getting Lisa settled deep down in the lower levels of the Hub, that Ianto got his own flat, moving out of his parents’ home. He knew they had expected him to stay in constant contact, but since then had only called home three times and while on suspension had visited them once. That was the extent of his contact because he felt the circumstances surrounding Torchwood Three were even more secretive than those at Torchwood One.

Now he had no need to keep secrets from his family, it was time to close that gap. He called his father’s mobile and waited while it rang.

“Well now, isn’t this a surprise,” Lionel Jones answered. “What do I owe this honour?”

“Tad, I need to speak to you,” Ianto blurted out. “Just you this time. Please?”

“Dare I ask why, Ianto? Your mam would love to see you too,” Lionel replied.

“And she will, but I need to see you first,” Ianto replied. “Look, I know I’ve pulled away and for that I’m extremely sorry, but there were reasons. Reasons I had believed I could not share with you, and yes I do regret it.”

“So what happened now that you suddenly need to speak?”

“Tad, I work for Torchwood.” Ianto decided not to run around the topic.

“Bloody hell, Ianto!” Lionel exclaimed. “Are you serious?”

“Very. I’ve been with Torchwood since London. Lisa and I both worked for Torchwood. And now I work for them here in Cardiff,” Ianto explained.

“Well that bloody explains everything,” Lionel replied.

“Yes, I figured it would.”

“Why tell me this now, Ianto?”

“Because… Tad, I Changed into a dragon. Only after that did Jack realize just who I was. He told me about you helping him and how he brought me to you,” Ianto stated.

There was silence on the other side for a few seconds. “I guess I have my own secrets and regrets too, Ianto. And for that I’m sorry, but it was necessary.”

“I guess we’re even then, Tad. So, can we meet?”

“Your mam knows everything, Ianto. No need to worry about her, so why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

“I would like that, Tad,” Ianto replied, surprised when his voice cracked slightly. “I really am sorry.”

“I understand, Ianto. We’ll have a long family talk tomorrow. One, I admit, that is overdue, but while we could have raised you with the truth, we did have our reasons not to.”

“I trust that there were, and we’ll discuss everything tomorrow. Tad, will it be okay to have Jack around?”

“Jack Harkness is always welcome in our home, Ianto, and you can tell him that. Can you be here around 6?”

“Yes Tad. Jack might have to pull out last minute because of work, but he has assured me that I will be able to make any arrangements agreed with you.”

“Jack’s a good man, Ianto. I heard he’s in charge of Torchwood now, and I can see the differences. You can tell him that.”

“You can tell him yourself if he does make it tomorrow, and I know he’ll do his best to do so for this, but sometimes it can’t be avoided,” Ianto explained.

“I know, Ianto. I should call your mam and tell her to expect two more for dinner tomorrow. I shall see you then.”

“Yes, Tad. I’ll see you and mam tomorrow. Tad?” Ianto asked.

“Yes son?”

“I love you,” he announced, his voice cracking again. “Both you and mam. And I want you to know that while we have much to discuss, one thing be assured – nothing has changed about how I feel about you. You are both still my parents.”

“Ianto, that means much to know that. And again, I apologize for also keeping secrets. I guess we’re both at fault for you feeling you could not contact us as much as you might have.”

“Perhaps you’re right, but that’s the past. I want things to be different from now on.”

“That makes me happy to hear. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ianto. I love you too, son.”

Ianto closed the call with a smile. He opened the bond to Jack and nudged lightly at Jack’s mind.

**Yes Ianto?** Jack replied.

**We need to be at my parents’ house tomorrow night at six.**

**We?** Jack asked. **Wouldn’t you prefer this to be family only at first?**

**You’re family, Jack. As far as my parents feel, you are. I sensed that from Tad when he spoke about you. And yes, I’m a coward and feel much better having you with me while I have this talk with my parents. Besides, you’re the reason why there were secrets on their side, as well as my recent pull away from my parents.**

**I’ll ask Owen and Tosh to cover anything that might come up tomorrow night. And I’ll make sure Owen knows he can’t bring Gwen with him if she’s around, unless of course it’s another end of the world threat, in which case we will need the entire team.**

**Do you really think he would?** Ianto had to ask. He looked up and smiled as the delivery girl from the local curry shop entered the Tourist Office. “Good evening, Kira,” he greeted. 

“Good evening, Ianto,” Kira greeted as she crossed the small space to set the food down on the counter. “Are you holding a party tonight?” she asked, indicating the larger than usual assortment filling a cardboard box.

**Food’s here, I assume. Good, because I don’t know about you but my stomach is protesting foregoing dinner for so long.**

**Mine too,** Ianto assured Jack as he took out his wallet to pay. “Inventory night,” Ianto replied. “You might think there isn’t much here to count, but the Tourism Board has some stringent rules about inventory. What they don’t know is that I can have a few friends over to keep me from getting bored counting.

Kira smiled at Ianto as she accepted the money, noting the big tip.

“Keep the change for yourself. Have a good night, Kira.” Ianto said as he put his wallet away.

“Thank you, Ianto and enjoy your inventory party.” The delivery girl left the office and Ianto went to lock up the office. **On the way down now.** He went back behind the counter to press the button which opened the concealed door leading down to the Hub and then picked up the box holding their food.

**About Owen,** Jack said as Ianto made his way down the corridor for the lift. **It’s not that I don’t trust him, but I also know Gwen.**

**Yup. Enough said,** Ianto replied. **See you in a couple of minutes.**

 

OoOoOoO

Ianto sat back in the passenger seat of the flashy red convertible that was one of Jack’s personal cars as they drove toward Ianto’s family’s house. If anyone was to ask Ianto how he was feeling at the moment, he would say contented and honoured. That was because of Toshiko and Owen, and course Jack.

The four of them had stayed in the Hub until almost six in the morning, when Jack was able to run them off for home, with orders not to return until two in the afternoon if they did not get the Torchwood text requesting them to come in. Since they were in the Hub, Jack and Ianto were to handle anything that came up until then, as long as it was something they did not need to request the entire team to come in.

Part of the deal that made Toshiko and Owen decide to go along with it was that at four in the afternoon, Jack and Ianto were to head to Ianto’s house so Ianto could get ready for dinner at his parents’ house, and for the two to leave from there. Until then, since Jack and Ianto were planning to stay at the Hub, they covered any Rift alerts. Jack did not sleep yet, but unless a day was extremely gruelling or he was killed, he could go several days before needing sleep. Ianto had always seemed to run on limited sleep anyway, but in the last few days, Ianto had to wonder if dragons needed less sleep than humans. That was one of the facts that had escaped Jack’s memory of his time on Daikari, but it was on Owen’s list of questions that any of them came up and were hoping they would find answers.

While Tosh had forecasted that Rift activity would be light over the next few days, there were still other circumstances to keep them busy. Not to mention her Rift Predictor program was not perfected, but it was getting there and there was still a margin of error.

That margin had been small that morning when they ended up retrieving the scariest plush-like doll Ianto had ever seen, but Jack commented was extremely popular with a race that resembled trolls at first glance, but were an extremely friendly race in general. There was also a couple of Weevils who decided to take a stroll along the back of Millennium Stadium, and diverting a spaceliner from almost cruising along the Welsh skies. All in all, a light day comparing to some. When they did have time to relax, they ended up in a very satisfying game of naked hide and seek that they just came up with on the spot after Ianto had to take a shower when they returned from the Weevil hunt.

“Deep thoughts there,” Jack commented. “Something you can share?”

Ianto let out a heavy sigh. “Dragon thoughts, actually,” he replied. “And that how this all seems so weird. I mean I’m going to talk to my parents about my being a dragon. Now there’s something even after all my time with Torchwood that I would never thought I’d say.”

“Are you okay with this?” Jack asked, voice laced with concern.

“Yup. Doesn’t make it any less weird,” Ianto replied. He looked over to Jack with a smirk.

“Are you sure you want me sitting in on this? I mean, I can just say hello to the folks and then head off until I get a call or something that you’re ready for me to come back. I can either pick you up or we can stay a while, depends on you and your family, of course.”

“Or something?” Ianto asked.

**Yes, something,** Jack replied through their bond.

**Oh yeah. We don’t know how much distance will affect it,** Ianto replied.

“Several miles at least,” Jack replied. “After all, we were able to communicate while you were up in the air. How close to Newport did you get when you communicated to me when I was nervous while you were out of my sight.

“I was about two, maybe three miles from you,” Ianto replied. “But that was in my dragon form. What if communication through our bond is stronger when I’m a dragon? We never really tested it to its limits in my human form.” Ianto shrugged. “We’ve been together almost all the time since this happened.”

“That’s something else on our list. So if you try to contact me through our link and nothing happens, we have an answer and you call me on your mobile,” Jack reasoned.

“Save it for another day because you’re not getting out of this,” Ianto stated. “Unless you don’t want to be part of this?”

“No, nothing like that. I’m only thinking about you. Whatever you’re most comfortable with, I’ll go with,” explained Jack.

“I want you with me,” Ianto replied. “If you want, tomorrow I need to pick up some supplies for the Hub, so while I’m out, I’ll try to contact you and test the distance with our link. Or you can contact me. As for tonight, what I’m about to do once we get to my parents’ house is really weird to me, but with you with me, it’s not so weird.”

“Would that be because I’m grounding you?” Jack had to ask.

“Part, I think. Yes, definitely I feel that sense of safety around you stronger since I Changed, but you’ve always had that effect on me. Well, almost always. I can’t say I felt it when you threatened to kill me with a gun on my head. I’m only saying and it’s not a cue for you to apologise again.”

Jack closed his mouth because Ianto had cut him off when he went to do exactly just that, still feeling guilty on how he had handled with situation. “So,” Jack drawled out slowly, “what you’re saying is that I can diminish the strange because… I’m stranger?”

Ianto let out a laugh. “Well, no one can call you normal, Jack. Not that it’s a bad thing and don’t you dare change, but that might also be part of it. Or maybe it’s just because I feel that comfortable around you, bond or no bond between us.” He smiled at Jack.

“I’ll accept that,” Jack said, gracing Ianto with a warm smile that was much different than his usual dazzle ‘em smile he used on others. 

Ianto had noticed that type of smile showing up when they were alone more and more over the weeks, but he realized that the first time was not during his suspension. It had appeared a few times in the week or so before the Cyberwoman was discovered. Suddenly Jack’s explanation for his reaction made more sense. Jack had been more than threatened by the Cyberwoman and feared what it could have done to mankind, but he had also be hurt, deeply because he had believed there was no one else in Ianto’s life and suddenly Jack had discovered there was another. He had known it from what Jack had said to him during their talks while he was on suspension just before they resumed their relationship, but he had no idea just how deeply it had affected the immortal until that moment.

“Now what?” Jack asked, concern pouring off him and permeating Ianto through their bond.

**I’m sorry, Jack,** Ianto apologized, opening up the bond so Jack could feel his deep regret of what he had done.

**Ianto, we’ve been through this several times, and it’s in the past. I understand why you did what you had to and accept it. I forgive you.**

**I know you do and I’m starting to accept that, but I just realized just what I had done to you, and for that I have many regrets.**

**What brought this on?**

Ianto studied Jack and smiled softly. “It just did. I do want us to move past this and if that incident comes up, that we can talk about without both of us having the need to apologise again. I also forgive you, Jack. You did what you had to, to save the world. That’s what you do, and in the end I knew it had to be done, but I wasn’t strong enough like you.”

“Tosh was right, you know. I should have never given you that order, or expected you to kill her. No, it was no longer Lisa, it wasn’t for a while, but it still wore her face, had her voice and acted so well to convince you that Lisa was still there. And I will always regret what I made you do.”

Ianto turned so he could rest a hand on Jack’s cheek. “Just don’t ever regret killing it. It had to be done, and I’m at peace with that. Jack, one more time, I forgive you. For everything. It’s over now.”

Jack let out a sigh. “Yes it is,” he agreed. “Easier said than done.”

“I know, but we’re on the right track. You have to agree with that.”

“I do. You’re right.”

“Speaking of right, take the next one. We’re almost there.”

“I vaguely remember the area,” Jack replied. “But it’s been over 20 years since I last visited Lionel,” he added as he made the turn from Beulah Road onto Heol-Y-Deri. “I don’t think it has changed much.”

“Not really,” Ianto admitted. “Another right coming up.”

“I think I remember. And then a left, and then at the end near the curve,” Jack stated.

“Yup. That’s it. Now once again, don’t think you have to make yourself scarce. In fact, I would very much appreciate if you don’t. Remember, things have been strained with my parents.”

“Well, you can repair that. At least with your Dad, but if need, I did bring a copy of the Official Secrets Act for your mother.” Jack spared a look at Ianto and grinned.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. And for your sister too, if she’s in the know,” Jack added.

Ianto chuckled. “She shouldn’t be signing the Official Secrets Act. She needs to be on my registered alien index.”

“Well, yeah, I guess so, but then so should you, for protection and all. You know Liz backs the index because it protects everyone,” Jack explained.

“Yes, I know the advantages, and I guess you’re right. I’ll get us registered then.” Ianto started to smirk. “Of course, being on the register also protects me from anything Gwen might attempt to throw at me for not being human.”

“Gwen doesn’t know about the index yet, remember? She didn’t get that far in her required reading. And at this point, I’m not sure how she will react about it,” Jack stated.

“She’ll have to know eventually if she remains on the team,” Ianto pointed out.

“The way she’s going through her reading, we have time to debate on it. Besides, as long as the Director and Chief Admin Officer know, that’s all that’s needed,” Jack stated.

“And this is written where?” Ianto asked.

“Wherever you feel best to add it in among the main directives,” Jack said. “I just thought of it.”

“And I suppose that I now also have an official title other than the team go-fer?” Ianto asked with a small smile.

“Well, I just thought of that too,” Jack admitted. “We all should have official titles. You the Chief Admin Officer, Owen is the Chief Medical Officer and Tosh is Technical Genius.”

Ianto laughed. “She’s not an officer then?”

“Okay, Chief Technological Officer.”

“You do realize that these titles imply that there will be others under each of us.”

“Well, should we ever feel the need to further expand, we already have established a chain of command,” Jack said.

“If we ever feel the need,” Ianto stated.

“Well, it’s set up if we decide to further look into the option.”

“Since you’re the Director, that’s your prerogative. So, what will Gwen’s title be?”

“Field Agent in training,” Jack stated as he took the last turn and started down the road where Ianto’s parents lived. “I can’t help but notice that she feels as if she replaced Suzie completely.”

“She does seem to feel she has the right to boss the rest of us around,” Ianto said. Looking thoughtful, he added, “In fact, she also seems to like bossing you around sometimes.”

“I noticed that too. I should name a Second, shouldn’t I?” Jack asked. “Then Gwen would definitely get the brick on the head that she’s not my Second.”

“You should talk to Tosh and Owen tomorrow about it before Gwen comes back,” Ianto replied.

“Actually I think all three of you should be in the running,” Jack said. “However, if I know Tosh, she’ll back out even if we go by time in Torchwood, she should be the first choice. She likes her computers, but I’ll still let her know she’s in consideration. Ask me, it’s between you and Owen.”

Ianto let out a snort. “As if Owen will take orders from me. You should give it to him. Besides, I already have a second title.”

“You do?” Jack asked. “What may I ask is that?”

“Chief Archivist,” Ianto replied.

“Well, if that’s what you want, but I figured Archivist would fall under Admin. At least that’s the way the last few teams handled it.”

“And it certainly shows. I’m going to be undoing the mess of my last five predecessors for years.”

“Job security,” Jack remarked with a laugh.

 

As they pulled to turn into the driveway of Ianto’s parents’ house, they noticed Lionel Jones waiting for them outside. He got up from the lawn chair he had set up in front of the house. With a big smile, he came over to the car as Jack and Ianto got out.

Lionel immediately went over to Ianto and pulled him in for a big hug. “Welcome home, son,” he greeted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner,” Ianto replied.

Lionel patted Ianto’s shoulder. “It’s only been a few months since you moved out, and knowing what I do now, I can understand. My son, a Torchwood agent.” He moved them around the car toward Jack. “I watched it change, and when I heard that Jack was now in charge, I knew all the recent changes made more sense.” The elder Jones put out his hand toward Jack and they shook hands. “Hello again, Jack.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Lionel. I see you did a lovely job with your children,” Jack replied as he returned the shake with a smile.

Ianto ducked his head and looked down. “I was a handful, but it was all me, no reflection against my parents.”

Lionel placed a hand on Ianto’s shoulder blade. “Ianto fell into a wrong crowd, if Ianto didn’t already tell you. But I thought we were over that by now. And the next pull away was only because of your job. That’s not your fault.”

“It’s not your fault either, sir,” Jack remarked, catching the flash of guilt on Lionel’s face. “We both agreed it would be best to let Ianto have a normal life until he was ready for his first change. And it’s no one’s fault that he always has to be ahead with everything.”

“That would be partially my fault, I’m afraid,” Lionel stated.

Jack laughed. “You know, now that I know who Ianto is, I can see that. He’s your son, Lionel.”

“That he is, and I’m proud of him,” Lionel declared. He rubbed Ianto’s shoulder. “Never forget that, Ianto. Well, I’m surprised your mother isn’t out here already, but then she does have a special dinner planned and probably is waiting, most impatiently I’m sure, so why don’t we get inside?”

When they entered the house, they found Deryn coming from the kitchen. With a smile, she held out her arms as she headed toward them. “Ianto!” she exclaimed, enfolding him in a hug. “You have no idea how happy you made me deciding to come tonight.” She hugged him. “Oh my baby boy. Your Tad told me you had a major breakthrough. You’ve always been an advanced one. After all, Jack said your race has their first change sometime in their thirties. Oh Ianto, this is so exciting. You have to tell us all about it!”

Ianto hugged his mother, laughing. “I’m glad to see you’re excited about this.”

Lionel, from his place next to Jack, coughed. “Deryn, dear, why don’t you let the poor boy talk during dinner, and let him take off his jacket? And come over to say hello to Jack.”

Jack laughed. “That jacket is part of the suit. It won’t come off.”

Deryn sighed while Lionel let out a snort. “That’s so true. Ianto, do you own casual clothes?”

“Of course I do, but Jack and I came right from work, so I didn’t get a chance to change yet,” Ianto replied.

“Let the boy go, Deryn,” Lionel stated.

Deryn looked over at Jack. “Next time he should come over when he has a day off.”

“I’ll try, ma’am,” Jack replied.

“Mam, since you know what I really do for a living, I should tell you that we have such a small team, it’s hard to get a day off,” Ianto stated.

“Gwen will be back on the job tomorrow, so I can give you a day off. Go spend it with your family,” Jack said. He shrugged. “We all know how much time Gwen has gotten off so she could spend time with Rhys.”

It was Ianto’s turn to snort. “And see what she does with that.”

“Later, Ianto,” Jack warned. “I’m sure your parents are more interested in you than office gossip.”

“That’s true. After they’re finished with me, then Mam will be trying to hear more about Gwen,” Ianto said.

“Ianto Jones!” Deryn exclaimed, but she smiled fondly at her son. “Dinner will be ready shortly, but until then, let’s get comfortable in the lounge.”

Everyone settled down in the lounge while Deryn went to get drinks for all. Once everyone had coffee, she sat down next to Ianto who sat on the couch with Jack on the other end. Lionel sat in his favourite arm chair which was set at an angle to the couch on Deryn’s side. 

Lionel waited until everyone had several drinks on their coffee while Deryn asked if Ianto was well. The elder Jones set his coffee cup and leaned forward. “While don’t we get everything out of the way now so then we could have a nice family meal after.” He looked at Jack. “That includes you, Jack. After all, Deryn and I would not have had a family if not for you.”

“Thank you, sir, and that includes giving a home to children that might have otherwise ended up Torchwood lab rats.”

“I should say, according to our agreement, Rhiannon knows as much of the truth that we do,” Deryn stated. “I sat her down just before she got married, knowing she wanted children, just as we agreed.”

Ianto looked between Jack and his mother in question.

“When I brought Rhiannon to your parents, we decided it would be best that she was raised as a human child from now, instead of someone from the future,” Jack explained. “As I told you before, as far as we can tell, she is human, but depending on when she came from, there could be some slight differences. Like me.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack’s easy admittance of it in front of his parents.

“Of course we know that Jack’s from the 51st century. He told Lionel first while they were working together. I agreed to the agreement because I wanted Rhiannon to have a normal childhood. Plus allowing her to believe she was anything but our child kept her under Torchwood’s radar, which is what Jack had hoped,” Deryn explained. “And when he brought you to us, we decided the same. Lionel and I decided we were going to tell Rhiannon the truth when we felt there would be children in her near future, just in case of any surprise. So far David and Mica seem to be normal 21st century children, but we’re keeping a watch for any signs otherwise. We promised ourselves we would locate Jack if that ever came up. And if nothing, we were waiting for him to come to us when it was close to the time of your first change.” Deryn sighed but took Ianto’s hand and held it. “You were always a precocious child. Sometimes I wondered if it was just the way your race was.”

“Which made it more imperative not to tell until it was almost your time,” Lionel stated. “Only you beat us to it.”

“Much younger than I knew from my time spent on his home world,” Jack stated.

“So you said when you showed up with our new precious little baby,” Deryn said with a warm smile. “So Ianto decided to go through his first change long before we all thought. How exciting for you.” She hugged Ianto’s arm.

“It wasn’t so much when it pretty much happened without warning. I was terrified,” Ianto admitted.

“You were more terrified of those lunatics who held you and the team captive, and that’s what I believe triggered the change. It was survival instincts,” Jack said. He looked over at Deryn, who was looking at her son with concern. “He changed to protect himself. He’ll always be able to protect himself now,” he assured her. “Even before then, Ianto was great at protecting himself.”

“Jack’s right, Deryn, before you start worrying now that you know Ianto works for Torchwood. After all, he did get out of that building when the terrorists attacked, and rescued Lisa.”

Ianto’s face fell slightly at the mention of Lisa. “I didn’t save her though,” he said softly.

Jack slipped a comforting arm around Ianto’s shoulders. “You did your best, Ianto. You got her out of that war zone, which was more than many of the others in the building that day.”

“I don’t know everything that went down that day,” Lionel said, “but listen to Jack. He obviously knows more than us and he should know what he’s talking about.”

“Besides now that Ianto’s dragon nature is kicking in, he’ll be much tougher,” Jack said.

“I already am, Mam,” Ianto added. “The first few times I attempted to fly as a dragon, I fell out of the sky. I was sore after, but only for a little while. Otherwise I’m fine. If I was able to survive that, then I’ll be all right.” He shook his head. “And you have no idea how weird that felt saying that.”

Lionel laughed. “I know what you mean, even if I had known the truth all this time.”

Deryn smiled. “Knowing and actually seeing are two different things. Not that we ever saw you as a dragon yet, mind.”

“I understand, Mam,” Ianto said.

“So when we will actually get to see it?” Lionel asked, with interest.

“Soon, I guess,” Ianto sighed. “Can we just get through this first?”

“I would think we pretty much did,” Lionel said. “You know why we kept what we did, and understand. Now it’s just time for you to tell us more about your change. Next time we get together, your sister should be here too. Just her, because Johnny doesn’t know everything.”

“Rhiannon figures it’s best, unless the kids start showing any indication of not being normal children,” Deryn added. “So Johnny won’t know about you. Or the children having a dragon for an uncle.”

“Got it,” Ianto said. “Only Rhiannon will know the truth. And I’ll have to answer a hundred of her questions, at the least when I see her.”

“Definitely a day off the next time you come here,” Jack said with a laugh, ignoring the glare Ianto gave him.’’

Ianto, along with Jack’s input, started to tell his parents about his first few changes. They glossed over the details about the cannibals, but were not surprised that Ianto’s parents had heard about the village of cannibals in the Brecon Beacons. It did make it in local news, but any of Torchwood’s involvement was left out of the any news. They moved to the kitchen when Deryn announced that dinner was ready.

OoOoO

After dinner, Jack and Lionel went on the porch to rehash the mission Lionel had assisted Jack with long ago. Ianto offered to help his mother clean up.

They stood at the sink with Deryn washing and Ianto drying. “It was nice of Jack to accompany you today,” she said to Ianto.

Ianto gave his mother a small smile. “Jack did intend to seek you and Tad out when he felt it was close to the time of my first change. I guess that was easier than he expected.”

“You know your Tad and I adore Jack,” Deryn said. “After all, he gave us a family when your Tad and I believed we never would.” She put down the platter she had started to wash and turned to Ianto. “I need to say again that it shouldn’t change anything. You are my son, Ianto. We got you when you were only a few hours old, and we gave you your name. We have always loved you and Rhiannon as if I had given birth to you. I’m hoping this doesn’t change how you look at us.”

Ianto pulled his mother into a hug. “You are the only mother I know. You always were my mother and always will be.” He pulled away slightly and smiled at her. “Besides, since learning the news, I’ve been wanting to speak to you and Tad. I needed to know that nothing has changed between us.”

“No Ianto. Nothing is changed.” She grinned slyly up at him. “Except perhaps we’ll get to see more of you around here?”

Ianto laughed and hugged her again. “Yes, it does. Torchwood permitting, of course.”

“Jack hasn’t changed since the day he brought you to us,” Deryn stated after they were done with cleaning.

Ianto suddenly started to look very uncomfortable and found a cupboard very interesting.

Deryn chuckled. “Oh, I know about Jack, but it’s still amazing that he still looks the same.”

“You do?” Ianto asked, sounding surprised.

“Your father had no choice. Jack scared the hell out of your Tad when he got himself killed during that mission and came back. Later, he told Lionel it was okay to tell me. I guess he reckoned that we would have noticed he didn’t age when he returned for your Change.”

“I guess,” Ianto said. “Right. It looks like I don’t have to worry about keeping that from you and Tad.”

He started to leave the kitchen when Deryn stopped him by taking him by his arm. “Ianto, I have to ask you something.”

“What is it, Mam?” he asked.

“Remember, no secrets anymore, so please answer truthfully. Is there something between you and Jack?” She tightened her grip on his arm. “Oh don’t go looking everywhere in the bloody kitchen except at me, Ianto. No one is going to judge here. I just see the way you look at each other. If I’m right, then that means I don’t have to worry about you going on without someone because you lost someone you loved at such a young age.”

Ianto let out a heavy sigh. “Yes, there is, but I don’t know where it’s going yet. It’s still too early.”

“So this is new then? As in since you first Changed into a dragon?”

Ianto had to let out a laugh. “I need to get used to hearing such things come out of your mouth, Mam, and so easily.”

“Ianto, I had all your life knowing that it would happen one day. I know this is relatively new to you.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m still coming to terms with something you had all these years to prepare for. I should be mad, but I do understand why you did what you did.”

“Now that you think the subject has been changed,” Deryn started.

Ianto sighed again. “It’s not that new, but I only allowed it to happen as a distraction. I didn’t see it turning into a relationship.”

“But it is one now? You said you don’t know where it’s going.”

“Jack is my best friend above anything else. He was my rock when I lost Lisa, and he’s doing the same with this new development. I do care about him very much, and I know he does of me. I find comfort and peace when I’m with him… and I think with time I can love him more than my best friend. I might even come to love him more than Lisa.”

“At least you know you won’t lose him like you did Lisa,” Deryn pointed out. “I know you have an incredibly long life ahead of you, and it’s nice to know you have someone who will be there with you.”

“That’s what Jack said about me, if we go that route, but I’m afraid I’ll lose him one day anyway. He’s waiting for someone to show up. He’s been waiting for a century, and I understand if he has to go when this person shows up. Jack says he will come back if he can’t take me with him, but I’m not going to put too much hope in it until it actually happens.”

“This person, well if you say Jack has been waiting so long, who’s to say when he will show up? It could be tomorrow, or another hundred years, or maybe even never. Ianto, don’t hold back on what if’s. And if this person does show up and Jack leaves, then at least you’ll have whatever time you had. Besides, I think that if you and Jack end up sharing something special, then he will do his very best to make sure he comes back to you.”

“It’s complicated Mam.”

“Complicated is raising two young aliens as your own and keeping them under Torchwood’s, and even UNIT’s, radar. Love shouldn’t be if it’s right. Not to say it won’t be easy at times, but I already gave you that talk when you brought Lisa home.”

With a thoughtful look on his face, Ianto said, “Perhaps you’re right, Mam. Thank you. I take it this is also your blessing?”

“Of course it is. However I’m not going to be the one to tell your sister that you’re with a man. That is up to you and I’ll respect however long it takes for you to do it.”

“Mam,” Ianto groaned as his mother led him out of the kitchen.

“Ianto,” Deryn started as they entered the lounge. “There is one favour I have to ask of you.”

Ianto paused to gaze at his mother in curiosity. “I can’t take you into Torchwood.”

She waved him off. “I don’t want to. Besides I believe your Tad was in there once.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

OoOoOoO

 

As Ianto turned off the ignition of his car, Jack looked over at Ianto, waving to the two occupants getting out of the only other car in the small parking area. The area was off a country motorway north of Rhiwbina, where Ianto’s parents lived, and a few miles off the M4. There was nothing but farmland and forests for miles. Ianto had selected the area so his parents would not have to travel down to the coast and the beaches and then back home again late in the night.

“Are you certain you want to do this here?” Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged. “I’m feeling pretty confident about staying in the air. Besides, I prefer not to fall into the water, which is why all my crash landings have been on the ground. I thought we picked the spots along the beaches for the solitude. Out here at this time, we have plenty of that.”

Jack had to agree with Ianto. “Most likely even during the day except for a hiker or two.” He reached into the back to grab the blanket folded on the seat. “Do we need the tent?” he asked.

“The blanket will be enough until I can get in the car and change my clothes, if needed.”

“If that’s what you want. I know they changed your nappies once but I can’t see you running in all your glory in front of your parents.”

“Which is why you’ll have them turn around until you get the blanket to me.”

Jack and Ianto got out of the car, Jack surveying the area. “How do you plan to land around here?”

“The road. It’s narrow, but not so much for my dragon form.”

“Okay, but if I end up untangling you from a tree with your parents’ help, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ianto laughed. “I only hope I had learnt enough from that last disaster to make even a slightly more graceful landing.”

“You did warn them when you promised they can see this, didn’t you?” Jack asked. “I mean I applaud them for wanting to be a part of this but wouldn’t it be better for them to see it when you have a good hang of it?”

Ianto smiled at Jack and took his hand. “My parents, the people who took me in knowing I was an alien, want to be a part of the process from here on out. I know I have my biological parents and want to learn about them, but now that the parents who raised me and loved me unconditionally, no matter what I got myself into want to know what is happening, they deserve the right to be a part of it. If you don’t mind, I also want them to learn whatever we learn.”

“I encourage it, if that’s what they want. They earned the right the moment they took you from me and kept you safe from Torchwood and UNIT, and you became their son. It doesn’t matter that Deryn didn’t give birth to you. I can see that they love you no different than if you were their biological son. I see the same with Rhiannon,” Jack replied.

“I don’t expect to bring them into the Hub, but can I take some of the material home and invite them over, or I visit them,” Ianto replied.

“Well, Lionel did come to the Hub with me a couple of times only because I was on my own and he was helping me. Thankfully the security inside the Hub wasn’t as sophisticated back then so it was no problem to erase all evidence of his being there.” Jack grinned as they approached Lionel and Deryn Jones.

Ianto’s mother wasn’t the only inquisitive one, having catching signs that Jack and Ianto were more than friends. While they were alone, Lionel had also brought it up, and after Jack admitted that they were at the start of a relationship, the elder Jones had simply stated that even though it was Jack who had given Ianto to them to protect and raise, that he would still protect his son if Jack ever hurt Ianto. After that, Lionel gave Jack his blessings.

Jack and Ianto had nothing to hide around Ianto’s parents, so they decided that some PDA was okay. It also helped ground Ianto, who was nervous to be Changing in front of his parents, as well as excited. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Jack said with a bigger grin to Ianto’s parents.

“So how does this work?” Deryn asked.

“By standing way back,” Ianto quipped.

Lionel laughed.

“Actually, everyone can stand here by the car, and I’ll go over there a bit,” Ianto stated. He smiled at Jack and squeezed the immortal’s hand before starting to walk away.

**Just make sure to get my parents’ turned if I change back without my clothes on,** Ianto said through the link.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack stood with Ianto’s parents as Ianto settled on a spot and turned to face them. 

**Here we go,** Ianto sent to Jack.

“Ready?” Jack asked with a grin.

Deryn nodded as Lionel slipped his arm around his wife. He puffed up with pride as his eyes settled on his son.

Jack’s grin grew as he watched Ianto’s parents. He realized in that moment just how right he was to give both Ianto and Rhiannon to the Joneses and it made him happy. They also were the type of parents who supported their children with whatever made them happy as long as Lionel and Deryn felt it would be good for their children, no matter how old they are.

Jack was thankful that the Joneses felt that Jack made Ianto happy and would be good for him. It meant that they accepted the budding relationship between Jack and Ianto. Jack had initially feared that when they discovered the relationship they would have disapproved starting with Jack’s age, and the fact that he was the one who had brought the hours’ old baby to them back in 1983. 

He was the happiest that there were no more secrets putting walls between Ianto and his parents. If Jack had known who Ianto really was he would have allowed Ianto to open up with his parents earlier. Especially with the shadow of Torchwood One gone and Jack in charge of the Cardiff Branch. Torchwood Two would not be a problem since Jack had been named as the Director of whatever was left of Torchwood, so Ianto’s true nature was under Jack’s protection, including from UNIT. All it would take is a word from Her Majesty because Jack had become a good personal friend and sometimes confidant. She sanctioned Jack’s programs with protecting friendly aliens and had even granted him the money to start up the facility on Flat Holm to take care of the victims of the Rift.

That reminded Jack that he intended to let Ianto in on the secret. He was certain Ianto’s organizational skills would do wonders and it felt good thinking there would be someone else to help him shoulder the burden. Now that Ianto was on the road of repairing his relationship with his parents, it was time to move onto his other plans for Ianto.

Jack shook himself from his musings in time to watch as the golden mist started to swirl around Ianto. Even from the distance Jack was able to see Ianto’s blue eyes were now gold for the transformation.

Lionel and Deryn stood still with rapt attention, Deryn clutching a fist to her bosom.

Lionel let out a whoop while Deryn gasped as suddenly the son they had raised as their own Changed before their eyes into a large gold dragon.

Ianto flexed his wings, flapping them in a fashion that Jack knew was pure showing off. Ianto let out a mighty roar as he flexed his long neck and lifted his head upward and opened his mouth. Instead of letting out another roar, a ball of fire spewed upward from his mouth.

“Oh Ianto!” Deryn exclaimed, laughing with glee, “that is brilliant. You are truly a gorgeous majestic creature.”

Lionel laughed and looked over at Jack. “My son, the dragon. I know we knew the truth but this is a day I’ve been looking forward to.”

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Jack asked, also enjoying the show.

Ianto shifted so he was facing the longer length of the parking lot. He flexed his wings again and broke into a charge. Before he reached the end of the parking lot, he lifted from the ground, the wind he created catching his wings. He went up toward a grove of trees and then turned, still ascending to avoid crashing into the old trees. He went further up, and started to circle above them.

Deryn clapped and laughed like a little girl as she looked up at her son flying above them. Lionel watched with a huge smile.

“That’s your son,” Jack had to say, also enjoying the show.

They stood and watched as Ianto flew for a half hour. Jack realized that he would never get tired of watching Ianto in his dragon form. If Jack was truthful to himself, which he was at that moment, he realized that he would never get tired of watching Ianto in his human form either.

“Looks like he’s coming in now,” Jack said as Ianto banked again and started to descend. Jack was glad to note it was a controlled descent. He was not surprised when Ianto aimed for the road they took to get to the car park but started to worry.

It was not a very busy road, and during the day saw more foot traffic once people parked their cars in the area and went for a walk along the road. Being they had the only two vehicles in the lot meant no cars would be going out while Ianto landed, but Jack still hoped there wouldn’t be a car coming along the dark road and be crushed by a landing dragon. If it happened, Jack was certain Ianto would be fine, mostly. He still might be injured but he would survive. Still, Jack hated the thought of Ianto hurting.

He knew why Ianto did what he did. The road did afford more room for Ianto to make, what he hoped, a halfway decent landing. There was still the question of would Ianto be calling Jack to bring his clothes to him.

A few minutes later, they saw a golden glow behind the trees, and not long after, Ianto appeared n the drive into the parking area, fully clothed and grinning like a mad man.

Deryn squealed and made a dash for Ianto. She hugged him and went on about how brilliant she thought it was. Lionel patted Jack’s shoulder and went to join his wife and son. Lionel also hugged his son and stated how proud he was.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack and Ianto still stood in the lot and watched as Lionel and Deryn got into their car. Deryn waved and called out, “Call in a few days!” to Ianto before she closed the door. Lionel waved to them as he pulled the car from its spot and drove it along the gravel lot toward the road.

Jack slipped an arm around Ianto’s shoulder and leaned his head to briefly kiss the young DragonLord. “You were brilliant,” he stated. “And more important, no crash landing tonight.”

“I think I’m getting the hang of it now that I know what I’m doing,” Ianto replied. “I have to say most important for me is that I Changed back with my clothes on.” He smiled at Jack.

“So how do you feel?” Jack asked.

“Wonderful. It’s an exhilarating experience. I’m still flying. Well figuratively.” He put his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled the immortal closer. “I now have all this excess energy that I need to work off before any hopes of getting sleep tonight.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Jack grinned more. “Anything I can do to help?”

Ianto kissed Jack and pulled away. “Yes. Come back to mine.”

Jack nodded and allowed Ianto to lead him to the car.

OoOoOoO

~The End until the next story~


End file.
